Fallen Angel Series
by ClorissaReed
Summary: What if ed lived on and became a law abiding soldiar,one day on a new mission he finds a female alchemist who has a lot more to hide than her fathers neglect and abuse, a new story humunculas,gore,love and more ed/oc
1. The Meeting

Fallen Angel chapter 1

The investigation

Author notes

Ok well this is my first fan fiction ever I hope you guys like

note this is EdXOc

Disclaimer: I don't own Full metal alchemist if I did there would be more suspense and another newer series of him at 21

btw ed it 21 and is like 5"7

Pre-chapter

A long time ago he gave up ideas of angels and fluffy shit like that, they were gone like his youth it had been years...years scince he had fought with alchemy, losing the want to, especially after al...gave his life, giving up his youth and putting all things aside he became an official state alchemist (one that did his job) always longing for that rebellious attitude to resurface, but to focused on his promise...never to become involved in the dark part of alchemy, never to love again, humunclas ,human transmutation both had brought him nothing but sorrow but what happenes when an angel comes under his guidence , one with a hectic past one that hold everything he vowed to leave behind , one that would change his mind forever.

**Ed's POV**

It all started as a mission ordered by military headquarters, a tip on a man trying to carry out human transmutation ,the worst of all alchemic sins.

Standing in pure darkness looking up at the starry night sky, looking around the only thing Ed could see was the lit mahogany door of the suspect's house, gripping the small hand gun for the impact sure to come, expecting the worse, kicking in the door he finds nothing.

As he continues into the house he see's nothing but walls lined with books of alchemy, walking from room to room he searches for any hints of alchemy or transmutation circles the only thing noticeable were pictures of one man and two girls one with raven black hair and the other with almost goddess like honey blond hair.

slowly walking into the kitchen Ed notices a pool of blood and drops leading to an obscure cellar door while following the path of blood into the murky basement he hear's a scream and quickly runs toward it.

**LPOV**

Slowly awaking with a pounding headache, Lillian began to look up at the horror of her half-crazed father holding her defenseless sister imprisoned in his vice like grip.

Frantically looking around the unfamiliar room she see's transmutation circles written in what looks like . . . "oh god blood".

Fearing for her twin's life she attempts to attack her insane father. With horror Lillian finds herself unable to, because she is pinned to the wall by silver chains unable to move or stop him as he slowly starts to transmute her sister.

Crying from her now helpless state of being. Lillian begins screams at her father she now realizes this would be the last thing she saw of her father. Watching with empty eyes she watches as a black hole grows underneath him and he was slowly ripped to pieces by shadow like hands.

Still frozen from the shock she begins to become dizzy, hearing a monster like screech and three bullet shots she slowly slips into unconsciousness.

**Ed's POV**

"Holy Shit, It couldn't be " Ed yells as he started shooting at the heap of what looks like internal organs and blood, as it open's its mouth and made a sound that could wake the dead. Standing there in shock he notices a female figure in the far corner of the blood filled room, As he approaches the individual, he notices she is bound to the wall by chains and not awake, pulling at the hard metallic chains he unsuccessfully tries braking the bonds, without a thought he found himself clapping his hand together and slapping them against the wall watching as the chains dissolve and the tall light-haired maiden falls into his arms.

As the other investigators enter the scene of the crime he approaches one and request an ambulance as he carries the heavy blond upstairs. He notices the same picture on the desk and realizes one of the two girls is the same one he's holding only older, grabbing the old picture and placing her into the ambulance. He gets in his car and drives behind the ambulance to the hospital.

Upon arriving at the hospital he followed the doctors to her designated hospital room to find out the reason she was passed out. Entering the room he noticed three men and his female superior officer, approaching them he realizes that one of them was a investigator the other two were doctors. One of the doctors turn around and looks at him and starts to speak "hello. . . Mr . . .?", "Elric, im the person who found the girl, do you know what happened" the doctor blinks "yes we believe that the girl in front of us is unconscious from the stressful events that happened now doubt overwhelmed" ed rolled his eye "no shit", the doctor ignored the comment and continued "we believe her to be Miss Lillian Abigail Rose".

During there conversation the superior officer approached the two and interrupted right then "her father is missing and her sister is dead , we need someone to take her in . . . well?" obviously staring him down. Ed struggled to fight the blatant request "but. . . I . . . I cant!"she quickly cuts him of in mid sentence "if I remember correctly you have at least 2 rooms open in that huge old house of yours, and no wife or kids to argue her staying. . .right?" Ed sighs "correct" "then I see we have no problem here , when she is awake and able body she will leave with you". The superior red head walks off happy that she didn't have to take her, leaving Ed and the still placid doctor baffled.

As the doctor begins to speak, he again is interrupted by everyone starting to stare at the female lying on the bed as she starts to move, and is starting to awake from her listless slumber.

**Lillian's POV**

Slowly opening her eyes Lillian finds her self in a all white room with open windows showing the bright day light. Finding her self being stared at by quite a few people she opens her mouth and meekly states "where am I, how did I get here?" a Red headed woman walks up to her and simply states "you are in the hospital, because you were unconscious" still confused Lillian looked at the woman with questioning eyes "why?" "Well lets start with this ,can you remember anything that happened before this"she stared at the woman and slowly stated "all I can remember is eating lunch after that nothing". . . . .

The doctor frowned "amnesia"

well being that this is my first time writing I hope the readers/reviewers aren't hard on me I realize this is a bit out of character but I tried hard to make his personality still show at current I will rate T+ but there may be a lemon farther on in possibly ,don't worry more drama is to come

p.s I will try to update every week depending on if I get good reviews


	2. the recovery and a memory

Chapter 2

The recover and a memory

(author notes)

italics mean it's the persons thoughts

bold means its shouting or its a song

enjoy the secound chapter again it will speed up in a bit in a couple chapters im thinking chapter four the drama will start

disclaimer I don't own full metal alchemist plus I am 15 and don't have a job so if you attempt to sue you will get possibly 15 cents so just don't lol enjoy

Last time

Slowly opening her eyes Lillian finds her self in a all white room with open windows showing the bright day light. Finding her self being stared at by quite a few people she opens her mouth and meekly states "where am I, how did I get here?" a Red headed woman walks up to her and simply states "you are in the hospital, because you were unconscious" still confused Lillian looked at the woman with questioning eyes "why?" "Well lets start with this ,can you remember anything that happened before this"she stared at the woman and slowly stated "all I can remember is eating lunch after that nothing". . . . .

The doctor frowned "amnesia"

Lillian's POV

After the hours of questions from the investigator everyone was leaving ,letting Lillian alone with the person who "saved"her. Looking over at the tall blond man, who sat next to the bed in the hospital chair sleeping, thinking about the day and critiquing the man, she didn't realize she voiced her thoughts and ended up saying quite loudly "if you ask me he looks a bit girly"grabbing her mouth she see's the man open one yellow eye and smirks "sorry im not exactly your knight In shining armor"she blushes and rushes to correct her mistakes messing up even more "no it wasn't that it was just well your hair I mean its really long and girly , no I mean oh ...crap im so dumb" the man turn and looks at her and quickly replies so Lillian doesn't go on "hey no sweat just don't call me short it pisses me off" staring at the blond man she is taken a back by his brilliant yellow eyes, so different "hahaha I wont"she pauses "im suppose to be staying with you and I have no idea what your name is", "oh my name is Edward Elric, just call me ed and you are.. Lillian?" "yes nice to meet you"and with that she layed her head down and fell yet again into a dreamless sleep..

Ed's POV

As Daylight approached ed found himself wandering the hospital, only to end up at the cafeteria. _'Must be hungry?'_ Searching through his wallet he finds twenty dollars and buys breakfast for himself and Lillian, when he reaches the room B2 he enters seeing the windows open to the colorful sunrise colliding with the blond haired female, Lillian sitting in the wooden chairs. Walking up to her and sitting across from her he is surprised when she spoke first "so...are you an alchemist"he looks at her noticing her cerulean blue eyes "ah...technically yes , I use to be known as the full metal alchemist...why?",

"because not very long ago I learned alchemy from my fathers books"

,"really are you good at it?" Lillian looked up at him and spoke "im ok my friends dubbed me the living art alchemist"ed's interest officially piqued ,grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room,

outside and led her to the garden in the middle of the hospital.

Ed looked at her with expecting eyes "well?", "well what"she stared on confused

"show me what you can do...", "oh ok" as ed stared, Lillian went on her knees and put her hands on the dirt, drawing an alchemy circle she rested her hand on the ground where the circle was drawn. A blue light emanating from under neath, removing her hands to show a rock like bird it starts flapping its wings, landing on her shoulder she whispers something and it disintegrates into dust. Wide eyed ed gasped , it was almost as if it had a life of its own, Becoming silent they both walked back to her hospital room.

On his way back to the room Ed ran into the same superior officer, the red head looked at him with a smile "hey, do you think she is ready to leave","yes I think were gonna get going soon, we have to go, see you later Jillian", Jillian smiled and promptly left , leaving the two to grab there baggage and leave"

**Lillian's POV**

As Lillian and Edward get in the car she notices a picture of Edward and another blond boy resembling ed "who is this", Edward smiles an almost forced grin "that's my brother Alphonse"

"Reminds me of my sister. . . they told me she's dead"Edward frowns then gives a exited smile "wanna go to your house and grab a few things", she smiles and then gives a forlorn look "but I thought we weren't suppose to go back there".turning on the ignition he laughed "well, what they don't know won't kill them , let's go"(1).

Approaching the house now surrounded by yellow police tape Lillian and Ed get out of the black car and enter the house, She knew this house so well yet now it looked so different

with ed on her heel, she leads him upstairs, "this is my room along with my sister ivy's room" nodding his head. Ed follows lillian to her bright yellow colored room. He watches as she gathers jean pants and shirts of assorted colors, getting on her knees she reaches into a hole in the closet , and grabs a small music box. Upon opening it a peaceful melody plays.

_**when the last eagle flies, over the last dusty crumbling mountain**_

_**and the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain**_

_**in the shadow of the forest though she may be old and warn**_

_**they will stare unbelieving at the last unicorn** _

Removing random small objects from the wooden box she recovers 300. Ed looks at the money with surprise in his eyes "how did you get that much money" getting off her knees with the box in her arms, looking void of emotion she cooly says "Are father...while I know he loved us.. well he wasn't the best parent anyone could have... once we both turned 19 we were going to run away with the money we had both saved up from trivial jobs, but. . . sadly I think he slowly went insane".

Looking at ed she put the box on the bed and went to her dresser and opened the drawer with the letters I-V-Y in pink on them, looking in Lillian saw small metal statue's that she had made with alchemy for her sister. She picked one in particular up , reminding herself of the day her dad had been perticularly angry and took it out on them, ivy got the blunt of it because she didn't want Lillian to be hurt. That night she made a Statue of a horse and gave it to her reminding her that they were there for eachother.

As she finished packing ed could have sworn she slipped a sharp razor into her purse but putting the thought a side they quickly rushed out of the room, and left the old house, and rode on too the house where they would stay.

When they got to ed's large house it was night and Lillian was tired, she went straight to the room that Edward said she could say the night in, and slowly fell asleep with tears in her eyes falling into a depressing slumber.

Yah im sorry this was sorta boring it was meant to give background to Lillian's past with her sister it will help a lot later on

(1) see theres the ed we know and love, who gives a rats ass that they probably will ruin evidence lol

well enjoy and if you have any ideas I need major drama ideas lol mwahahaha i updated twice in one day!


	3. a dream a scream what does it mean

**Chapter 3**

A Dream A Scream what could it mean

(author notes):writers block bunnys have visited so chap 3s gonna be lame but I finished four so hail the wrighter number 4 is better than 1-3 and im woking on 5 its gonna be great hehehe

Disclaimer: I don't own full metal alchemist , if I did there would be tons of roy/ed action

Enjoy

Last time.

When they got to ed's large house it was night and Lillian was tired, she went straight to the room that Edward said she could stay the night in, and slowly fell asleep with tears in her eyes falling into a depressing slumber

Opening her sapphire blue eyes Lillian found herself sitting in her old bedroom, adorned in her Mauve silk gown, surprised she moves to position her self with her feet off the side of the fluffy bed, resting them on the floor she became aware of alchemy lines drawn on her hardwood floor glowing a bright neon blue rapidly the floor opened up underneath her and she started falling into a deep black abyss. As she hit the floor with a hard thump everything began to come into focus. The room had a dark murky feeling to it and had a musky almost putrid smell, seeming almost familiar but not quite familiar enough, standing Lillian see's her father in his leather black drench coat walking around the room incessantly rambling in circles, his eyes no longer showing the love and joy of life, just empty. His face no longer smiling with glee , now replaced with the psychotic grin that lately had become his trademark he mumbled "Katilynn , soon my love".

Continually looking around the room Lillian spots, herself! unconscious hanging from chains on the wall, walking towards herself ,she stops to turn around, With tears in her eyes she starts yelling at the man that should be her father.

At the same time Lillian's raven haired sister ran into the room wearing a blue sun dress screaming something about blood, the psychotic man went to push the raven out of the room, his anger simmering from Ivy screaming, she stops , pausing to slap her father indignantly, and again started screaming with tears in her eyes "why do you torture her, Just because she looks like mother!!" at that moment the rage and anguish shown through his eyes as he swiftly grabbed the outspoken Twin by the neck and began to shake her, coughing she starts to gasp for air quickly suffocating from the grip or her own father she slowly slips away into death. The scene continued to play over and over in front of Lillian slowing cutting away at her emotion able to cry but unable to move, she screamed.

Waking up in The unfamiliar dark room, pulling the covers off herself and wiping the beaded sweat from her face she starts to weep, As someone burst into the room Lillian sees a mass of blond and a gun and realizes it to be Edward. Scaning the room for any enemy ed Putts his gun down and approaches the frightened blond, sitting on the silk covered bed and stroking her long blond hair he tries to soothe her fears , after calming Lillian he preceded to inquire what was wrong, stumbling over the word "I...she...he...I.. .I . . cant talk about it", Edward still worried got up and began to leave the room "ok goodnight Lillian"

as he opens the door Lillian whimpers and quickly responds "will..you..could you stay here..just for a little bit.."Turning around and staring at the girl that had within two days had her only family ripped away ,become homeless and become his charge smiling he slowly walked towards the bed and laid next to the girl "ok but only because an angel requested it".

Lying next to Edward, Lillian slowly drifted into a light sleep and grabbed ed and held on tight, afraid of the dreams to come...ed knew he should get up and leave but he never was one to follow instructions well he decided just for tonight he would lay next to the young blond .

Slowly waking up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes Lillian turned over and blushed when she felt Edward's warm solid figure, Carefully slipping out of the bed ,careful not to wake the sleeping man reasons being worried about the awkwardness that would exist she quickly left the room, wandering the hallways she finds the living room, where the night before she had clumsily left her belongings. Opening the wooden chest of drawers she digs through her mass of clothes, finding her best pair of ripped low riding jeans and her favorite black shirt and quickly applied her eyeliner, carefully walking back to the room where she had slept she placed a note on the pillow where her head had been, quickly and gracefully she slipped out of the house

-time skip-

. Entering the loud dark stage room, she see's her brown haired friend, looking at her she quickly spoke "remember how I said I was to afraid?. . . Well im ready!"squinting her eyes she prepared for the stinging sensation

Quickly jumping out of the silk filled bed, Edward realizes he is not in his room, in face the inhabitant of _this_ room was no longer here, scanning the pale room with wide worried eyes, he notices the note on the pillow next to him;

**Iv gone **_**out**_**, ill be at the downtown concert hall around three**

**Don't wait up.**

_**Lillian rose**_

Rolling his eyes and getting out of the bed he glanced at the clock flashing 10:00 he mumbles "shit, I really need to get out of bed earlier", leaving the room untouched he walks out to the living room to find it less then clean . Covering his eyes with his hand loudly he shouts in frustration "dammit I just finished cleaning it , no fair.. damn woman " and with that went to cleaning the house.

Author notes

Im sorry im sorry I trully hate this chapter , but next 2 will be better I promise leaves stuffed ed and Roy plush dolls for all


	4. The rebellion ensues

Authoress note iv been up since 5 trying to get In the writing mood please enjoy

oh yah

_italics means she/he is thinking_

**bold is yelling or singing**

disclaimer : I don't own full metal alchemist if I did there would be plenty of envyXed/royXed

niether do I own the songs lillian is singing no sue

Last time

**Iv gone out, ill be at the downtown concert hall around noon come see**

**Don't wait up.**

_**Lillian rose**_

Rolling his eyes and getting out of the bed he glances at the clock flashing 7:00 he mumbles "shit, I really need to get out of bed earlier", leaving the room untouched he walks out to the living room to find it less the clean . Covering his eyes with his hand loudly he shouts in frustration "dammit I just finished cleaning it , no fair, damn woman "

Chapter four

The Rebellion ensues

Sitting in a plush chair lillian glanced around the hangout, although only a run down apartment it had been her escape from her father so many times, filled with band equipment and tons of cheap fold-able chairs and tacky rugs it felt like home to her, smiling at the tall thin brunette standing in front of her, his green eyes staring down at her , the same green eyes that could always peirce her souls wall and read her mind, smiling she looked up at him too see him holding the small gage in his hand, tensing as he slowly periced her tongue, after the procedure she stood up to look at her self in the full body mirror, scanning herself from foot to head, quickly glancing over her black converse shoes, to her faded extreamly ripped jeans to the high cut black halter top she wore finally resting on her mouth, curved bow-tie lips opened to shoe the spiked tongue ring sticking out of the middle of her tongue smiling she backed away to glare at her hair, the thing her father rufused to the most was cutting her hair, it reached past the curves of her hips almost knee length frowning, she turned to her long time friend who helped her take her first step into her new persona, she grabbed his hand dragging him out of the room and to a salon down the street from the hangout.

_No longer_

"I want a change"

_No longer under his power_

"are you sure, it's a good idea"

_Ill show him ,I am nothing like my mother_

"I don't want it so long anymore, cut it to my chest. In fact I want...red tips"

_he no longer will hurt me_

"no, actually black"

the barber smiled at her "that will be thirty dollars"

_You'll see_

"hai"

she sat in the red cushioned chair and waited for the barber to finish the changes in her hair

Epov

after re-cleaning the house and placing the large wooden trunk in the empty room in which his charge was to stay in he remembered that he was suppose to go the concert hall , _I should start going _he thought

grabbing the keys and once again glancing at the clock he walked out the door

–time skip--

Once arriving at the concert hall two rather large men were standing at the door, as he approached the wooden frame the two large dark haired men stepped in front of him

"Name"

Edward stared awkwardly at the two men and quickly stated "Edward Elric" the man looked at the list and looked again at the short blond and smiled "it seems Lil specifically wanted you to have back stage entrance..-" ed still confused was staring out into the unknown spacing out "ok short stuff go on in" and with that he was pushed in while trying to curse at the man who called him short "I'll have you know im 5"7 you-stupid-tall-ass-good-for-nothing-gia-..." unable to finish the sentence because he was too busy staring mouth agape at the unmistakable tall blond female on stage that began to move with the Mic in hand.

Lpov

staring out at the crowed that was now on the floor below happily waiting for her to sing, looking back at her two band members the one on the keyboard and the other on the electric guitar she smiled "lets do our best ok" the two men nodded, she started to tap her feet to the rythem of the keybored , she opened her eyes and searched the crowed, blinded by the light, she swore she could see her dark haired father , after calming her heart she turned and yelled "I wanna play the song I just wrote", "you sure"they returned "she smiled and stared out at the crowed "yah"

As the piano and the guitar began to play at an erratic pase she closed her eyes and imagined how her life changed and began to sing the first verse so softly it was almost un-hearable

**Don't know whats going on**

**don't know what went wrong**

**feels like 100 years**

**I still cant belive your Gone**

**so ill stay up all knight**

**with my bloodshot eyes**

**while these wall surround me **

**with the storys of our life**

As the quitar rifted loudly she opened her eyes raised her voice and looked out the crowed

**I feel so mutch better **

**now that your gone forever**

**tell myself I don't miss you at all**

**not lying, denying that**

**I feel so much better**

**now, that your gone forever**

the quitar slowed down and she stared at the vision of her father in the crowd trying to hide the tears welling up in her eyes she sang with renewed passion

**now things are coming clear**

**I don't need you here**

**and in the world around me**

**im glad you disappeared**

**so ill stay out all night**

**get drunk and fucking fight**

**until the morning comes ill**

**ill forget about our life**

now visibly crying she sang as loud as possible to the heavens keeping an even tone even if she was crying

**First time you swung at me**

**I should have made you leave**

**I should have know I could be so much better**

**I hope your missing me**

**I hope iv made you see**

**That im now gone forever**

becoming more silent she let the tears fall changing her voice to show her sadness only to hear the crowdes cheer even more to the show of emotion

**And now its coming clear**

**that I don't need you here**

**and in this world around me**

**im glad you disappeared**

**I feel so much better now that you gone forever**

**now that your gone forever**

as lillian stoped singing max played an ending solo that sounded haunting giving her time to catch her breath, she looked at her band members then again at the crowed "this is dedicated to my father, may he rest in hell", as she wiped her tears she walked off stage to be surrounded by her manager and a company executive beaming happily at the young singing, both walking up to her they began boasting about how far she will go and about the tour that they wanted to start,she bowed her head and departed to her dressing room.

Sitting down in the chair in front of the large lit mirror she noticed a lone single tear drop fall from her eye, a empty feeling growing in her heart, she pushed the feeling back only to hear a voice in the back of her head.

_You had no right to live, your sister died and you were to weak to save her_

as she cringed she opened a drawer of the vanity and pulled out a small bag in the corner ,opening it up she saw the double sided razor

_Do it, show me your not weak, do it, do it_

she sat stared at the glint of light on the sharp blade, shaking her head she pushed it back in the drawer mentally kicking herself '_im not gonna start that again' _

—time skip–

Finishing her last song lillian walked off the stage, sweat slipping from her bangs quickly walking to her dressing room to change, glancing at the clock flashing nine o'clock she started to take off her ripped show clothes she quickly put on her regular skinny jeans and another crop top with a band logo on it _'Maybe ill go out tonight' _finishing packing her stuff she hears a voice and looks in the mirror to see a reflection of her sister adorned in black behind her except she was different she had longer hair, spinning around in joy she turns to see nothing, shutting her eyes she mentaly kicks herself again

'_shes dead , let it go''_

letting go of the breath she didnt realize she was holding she lowered her head in sadness, looking up as she suddenly felt someone's hand on her face brushing a stray stand of hair out of her face to see the golden eyes of a man staring down at her, blushing she quickly blurted out "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" flailing her arms and hitting him in the jaw accidentaly, her eyes widened as she saw edward massaging his face where she had hit him and blushed "im so sorry", grumbling he mumbled "gee if I would have know that would be your reaction I would not have done it", smiling she laughs then suddenly tenses becoming serious "Hey Edward do you wanna go to an after party with me ?", backing up to give her a bit of room he shifted his weight from one leg to the other with a undecided expression on his face smiling he threw his arms up "why not?", she smiled "max told me that it was gonna be at studio 65", edwards expression changed to a confused look " how do you plan on getting in there?"

She smiled "duh I have a rock band, my producers have connections" walking to the door lillian opened the door to show max eavesdropping in front of the door "I decided to go max, im bringing a friend", blushing max walked into the room and threw his self into a chair "ok so what are we waiting for?"

Mwahahahah yay im so happy writers block gone, and in its place an awsome chapter on the way soon you will see a couple charected you know , and possible a humanculas (does happy dance)

Enjoy!!


	5. the relaps part one

(Author notes) Ok hyped of the rating because there will be tons of sad things soon like drugs/self-injury and other horrid things teens like me SHOULDN'T read but do anyway

BTW

DISCLAIMER; Don't own it, I know im putting it on my Christmas list thought

--Last time—

"Hey Edward do you wanna go to an after party with me ?", backing up to give her a bit of room he shifted his weight from one leg to the other with a undecided expression on his face smiling he threw his arms up "why not?", she smiled "max told me that it was gonna be at studio 65", Edwards expression changed to a confused look " how do you plan on getting in there?"

She smiled "duh I have a rock band, my producers have connections" walking to the door Lillian opened the door to show max eavesdropping in front of the door "I decided to go max, im bringing a friend", blushing max walked into the room and threw his self into a chair "ok so what are we waiting for?"

—continuing--

Epov

Leaving the concert hall behind them, they left to go to the new club on the other side of town, beforehand Lillian had introduced him to five other guys, one with dark brown hair, two guys with blond hair, and then a guy with green hair and the other with black all of them were in the music business, most of them seemed ok, getting in the large limo, he sat between Lillian and her dark haired band member, Lillian was chatting away with the band member called max, quickly being pulled out of his trance when Lillian turned to talk to him "huh" he questioned, "I said that I thought that it would be fun to relax from all the drama, don't you think" Lillian restated, quickly nodding his head he gave a quick yes, it would be fun, though the fact that Lillian had gone though his closet to find something she though would be better wasent, she pulled out something he hadn't wore for a couple years now, his red hoodie , tight pants and his favorite black shirt, it reminded of the old days, his mind wondering onto his brother he quickly snapped back to reality to avoid the painful memories only to realize they had arrived at the party and everyone was staring at him waiting for him to leave the limo , max smiled and blurted out "hey taken up residents in the limo now?"laughing ed hopped out of the limo only to be grabbed by the same man and pushed into the club. Entering he quickly saw why Lillian wanted to go, glancing around he saw a bar, a dance floor with lit colored tiles and tons of very hot and famous people, walking over to the bar with the man he had quickly come to know as max they sat down he ordered a Bloody Mary, and the other had ordered sex-on-the-beach, relaxing they both looked out at the dance floor to see Lillian dancing with the blond producer, turning to look at max who was joyously enjoying his drink "so how long have you known Lillian" as max turned to look at Edward noticed the hint of seriousness in the man "I met her four years ago when her mother was...when she passed away" nodding his head Edward glanced out onto the dance floor only to return his glance to max "look I don't know exactly everything, but you better not hurt her, ed was it? Shes been through hell", turning to look at the serious man he slowly replied "that's the reason im here, I was made to watch her so if she cracks or something she wont kill herself" "huh watch closely , no matter how happy she seems , she may 'crack' as you graciously put it, very soon "

Lpov

Walking off the dance floor she walked up the two men that had chosen to drink instead of dance, and sat down and called the blond bartender to her and got a vodka, turning to look at the two men max was pass drunk and Edward was red faced but still a bit sober "so you boys having a good time" max turned and giggled a bit but ed didn't respond he seemed like he was concentrating on something important, standing up she waved her backhand in a goodbye like gesture "going to the bathroom seeya" all the response she got was a giggle but she left anyway, walking into the neon bathroom she looked at herself in a mirror and hung her head in relief, until she heard footsteps she turned around to see her sister , wide eyed she looked at the raven haired woman , "IVY your alive!!", snickering the raven just rolled her charcoal eyes and smirked "yah who else would it be dumbass",still stunned Lillian just stared at her sister , "aw what's wrong cat got your tongue, maybe If I killed your little boyfriend out there you'd show me some respect stupid bimbo", shocked Lillian stumbled on her words "but why, why are you so angry", smirking again ivy responded bluntly, "hmm maybe I should kill you now, nah I like playing with my toys before breaking them, I Hate you" and with that fire shot out of her hands and she dissipated, shielding her eyes she frantically looked for the source of the fire but it just dissipated , wide eyed she left the bathroom and went to the pay phone "hello, yah can you send a cab, yah pick me up at club 65 ok, ok goodbye", as she hung up the phone and walked out of the hallway she saw ed and max dancing like idiots on the floor , she walked to the bartender and told the girl to inform the two men that she want home early

getting in the cab she told them the address and got in the yellow car and left.

Epov

Half-drunk Edward stopped dancing and looked at max "hey where did Lillian go? SHOULDN'T she be dun taking a piss?" looking over at the giggling man he walked to the bar and sat down, the blond bartender gave him a vodka and went to walk away then turned around , "Ed?" , "yup that meya, hey, have you seen a young tall blond haired girl", "yah she left a long time ago, Ed do you remember me?" , a bit tipsy he looked at the blond, "winry?, how wha huh, I need to go see Lillian", she put her hands on her hips "your not driving dumbass , ill take you home", he sat in his seat till he felt his stomach churn, immediately he ran to the bathroom and got sick, _this is gonna be a lousy night_ , after he was done he waited till winry got off her shift and had her drive him home.

Lpov

arriving at the house Lil quickly got out of the cab after paying him "keep the change", as she entered the dark house she ran to the bathroom and dug out the double sided razor out of her purse, turning the water on she slipped into the water with the blade and a towel

_That's a girl , it will all feel better, just a little cut, it will be fine _

placing the razor on her wrist she slid it along the surface in rows, throwing her head back in relief then looking down at her wrist, that had started seeping the red substance and watched as it slowly bled down her wrist and dripped into the water turning it a clear red color as it mixed with the water, putting the towel on her wrist she let it soke up the blood, placing the razor on the edge of the tub she slipped into a slow unconsciousness.

TBC...

I know don't kill the authoress , I think it was obnoxious this was gonna happen, I love ending at a cliff hanger, it keeps you coming back!

Yah the Wrighters block bunnies are still here, but I got somewhere right? I know I know it seems that Lilian is the main character but I cant change ed suddenly, there will soon be a chapter almost completely dedicated to him I promise, there may be a little part with Roy he he


End file.
